


Wenn Amor blau macht

by Tenshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man sollte nie sein Arbeitswerkzeug unbeachtet irgendwo liegen lassen. Das könnte schlimme Folgen haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn Amor blau macht

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Antwort auf die "Amor" Chalenge von SoNo  
> Die römischen und griechischen Götter gehören mir nicht.  
> Außerdem habe ich mir nebenbei noch erlaubt, zu den mythischen Personen, die in meiner Geschichte vorkommen, ein wenig dazu zudichten.  
> *sich hoffentlich  
> damit nicht den zorn der götter heraufbeschwört* ^^

~*~

"Oh nein, morgen ist schon wieder Valentinstag! Ist denn wirklich  
schon wieder ein Jahr rum?"  
Amor saß auf einer Wolke und ließ einen lauten Seufzer hören. Der  
kleine, geflügelte Liebesgott zog eine Schnute. Er hatte seinen Job so  
satt. Immer ging es nur um das Eine: Die Liebe hier, die Liebe da. Wie  
ihn das anödete! Wie gerne würde er einmal mit dem großen Gott  
Mars tauschen und das Wetter kontrollieren oder einfach nur richtig  
Urlaub machen. Vielleicht bei seinen griechischen Fetter Eros auf dem  
Olymp? Nur ein Tag lang mal keine verliebten Paare sehen, kein "Ich  
liebe dich" hören, das wäre schön. Wieder seufzte er.

Plötzlich kam der Satyr (1) Agos an Amors Wolke vorbei geflogen.  
"Was ist denn mit dir los, Amor? Du machst ja ein Gesicht wie drei  
Tage Regenwetter."  
"Ach nichts. Morgen ist nur wieder Valentinstag und ich bräuchte  
dringend mal Urlaub.",  
antwortete Amor genervt und bat seinen Freund, sich zu ihm zu setzen.  
Agos, der Feld- und Walddämon, grinste schelmisch.  
"Hey, wir können doch tauschen? Du erschreckst für mich Nymphen  
und ich mische mal ein bisschen das Liebesleben der Menschen auf.  
Das wäre bestimmt spaßig!"  
Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
"Äh! Lieber nicht."  
Amor mochte Agos sehr, was schon ziemlich ungewöhnlich war, weil  
dieser ein Satyr, also ein übermütiger Dämon war, der immer Unfug  
trieb und allem nachstellte, was einen Rock hatte, aber hatte Amor nie  
gestört, weil Agos eine wunderbare Abwechslung in seinem Leben als  
Gott war und weil Agos, obwohl er ein Dämon war, in seinem tiefsten  
Inneren ein lieber Kerl war. Aber wer wusste schon, was Agos alleine an  
einem Tag auf der Erde anrichten würde?  
"Ist ja schon gut! War ja nur ein Vorschlag!",  
maulte der Satyr, machte einen auf beleidigt und trottete von dannen.

Einige Zeit darauf, kam er jedoch wieder zurück und fuchtelte mit  
einer Schriftrolle vor Amors Nase herum. Es war eine Einladung von  
Zeus zum jährlichen Götterball auf den Olymp. Amors Gesicht erhellte  
sich.  
"Wie bist du denn da dran gekommen? Auf diesen Ball wollte ich  
schon immer mal!"  
Wieder tauchte das schelmische Grinsen in dem Gesicht des Dämons  
auf. Er zwinkerte seinem Freund zu, als er sagte:  
"Den habe ich mir von Terminus ausgeliehen."  
Agos machte eine Handbewegung, die zeigen sollte, dass er die  
Einladung stibitzt hatte.  
"Agos!",  
rief Amor empört aus.  
"Ach, Amor, mach dir nicht in dein dünnes, weißes Hemdchen. Ein  
großer und bekannter Gott wie Terminus, der Gott, der die Zeit  
beherrscht, kommt doch auch ohne Einladung auf den Ball."  
Da hatte Agos Recht. Amor drehte nachdenklich die Einladung in  
seiner Hand hin und her.  
"Meinst du ich soll es tun? Soll ich morgen einfach blau machen?"  
"Klar doch! Die Menschen werden schon einen Tag lang ohne dich  
auskommen. Ganz sicher!"  
Entschlossen sprang Amor von seiner Wolke auf und rief aus:  
"Also gut, ich mach es! Sollen die Menschen doch mal alleine mit  
ihren albernen Liebesproblemen zurecht kommen!"  
Kichernd blickte Agos dem Liebesgott hinterher, als dieser davon  
eilte, um für die Reise zu packen.  
"Scheint so, als hätte der Kleine wirklich Urlaub nötig.",  
murmelte er amüsiert.

*

Mit klammen Händen lag Vincent auf dem Bett in seinem winzigen  
Zimmerchen, dass er im Studentenwohnheim bewohnte und nahm sein  
Handy zur Hand. Er wählte Silvias Nummer. Er war furchtbar  
aufgeregt. Würde sie ja sagen, oder ihm einen Korb gegen? Er musste  
es riskieren, sonst würde er nie erfahren, ob sie ihn auch liebte. Eine  
halbe Ewigkeit kannte er sie schon. Seit Beginn des Studiums, das war  
jetzt zwei Jahre her, besuchten sie einige Vorlesungen gemeinsam und  
sie gingen auch ab und zu zusammen Cafe trinken. Nur so als Freunde  
versteht sich, doch das war Vincent nicht mehr genug. Morgen, am  
Valentinstag, wollte er ihr endlich sagen, dass er sie liebte.

Silvia meldete sich auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.  
"Ähm! Hallo Silvia, ich bin's Vince. Hättest du Lust morgen mit mir  
bei unserem Lieblings-Italiener zu Mittag zu essen?"  
Vincent krallte sich nervös an seine Bettdecke.  
"Klar! Wann wollen wir uns treffen?",  
kam die fröhliche Antwort.  
Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes erhellte sich. Wenn sie einen Freund  
hätte, würde sie sicher nicht mit ihm zu Mittag essen wollen, sondern  
mit ihrem Freund zusammen sein wollen. Also hatte sie keinen  
Freund. Daran gab es kein Zweifel. Wie wunderbar, dachte er.  
"So um 13.00 Uhr, ist das okay für dich?"  
"Ja, das ist okay! Treffen wir uns vor dem Lokal?",  
fragte Silvia.  
"Ja.äh.also. Nur wenn es dir Recht ist."  
Ganz ruhig, Alter, versuchte Vincent sich selbst zu beruhigen. Fang  
jetzt bloß nicht an zu stammeln.  
"Das ist es!",  
lachte die junge Frau durch das Handy.  
"Dann bis morgen!"  
"Bis morgen und schlaf gut!"  
Ein leises klick war zu hören, als Silvia auflegte.  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer streckte Vincent alle vier von sich und  
guckte Löcher in die frisch gestrichene, weiße Decke seines Zimmers.  
Morgen musste er seinen ganzen Mut zusammenreißen und es ihr  
sagen. Er seufzte. Sicher würde er vor lauter Aufregung die ganze  
Nacht nicht schlafen können.

*

Am nächsten Tag wollte Agos sich vergewissern, ob Amor wirklich  
alles stehen und liegen lassen würde, um zu dem Ball auf dem Olymp  
zu fliegen oder nicht. Er fand Amor, ausstaffiert mit seinem besten  
Hemd und eine Reisetasche unterm Arm, vor.  
"Du hast Glück, ich wollte gerade los fliegen.",  
begrüßte Amor seinen Freund.  
"Wow, du machst es wirklich wahr?",  
staunte Agos. Solche Aktionen war er gar nicht von dem Liebesgott  
gewohnt. Beeindruckt klopfte er seinem Freund auf die Schulter und  
sagte:  
"Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß auf dem Ball. Ach, und grüß mir die  
wunderschöne Aphrodite, diesen Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte."  
Amor lachte.  
"Du bist wirklich ein unverbesserlicher Frauenheld, Agos! Weißt du  
das? Stell mir nichts Dummes an, solange ich weg bin."  
Der Satyr machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht.  
"Ich doch nicht!"  
Lachend flog Amor davon.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Amor gerade am Valentinstag blau  
macht.",  
dachte Agos laut vor sich hin. Gerade wollte er sich ebenfalls von  
dannen trollen, als ihm zwei Gegenstände auffielen, die auf der Wolke  
lagen, auf der er sich gerade aufhielt. Nach genauerer Betrachtung  
identifizierte er diese als Amors Bogen und den dazugehörigen Köcher  
mit Pfeilen. Die goldenen Herzen auf den Pfeilen und die aus  
Diamanten bestehenden Rosen auf dem gerade mal 30 cm großen  
Bogen, dessen Sehne aus einem Haar aus Pegasus´ Mähne gemacht  
wurde, waren unverkennbar. (2)  
"Hey Amor! Du hast dein Arbeitswerkzeug vergessen!",  
rief Agos dem Liebesgott hinterher, doch der war schon über alle  
Wolken.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Agos darüber nach, seinem Freund  
hinterher zufliegen, doch dann hatte er eine viel bessere Idee. Mit  
einem schelmischen Grinsen und vor Freude funkelnden Augen,  
schnappte er sich Amors Pfeil und Bogen und flog schnurstracks zur  
Erde hinab.

*

Trotz aller Aufregung hatte Vincent doch ein paar Stunden schlafen  
können. Doch kaum war er wach, konnte er vor lauter Nervosität  
keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Um 11.oo Uhr waren die Vorlesungen  
vorbei. Zum Glück hatte er an diesem Tag nur zwei und zum Glück  
keine, die Silvia auch besuchte.  
Schnell flitzte er ins Wohnheim, wo er duschte, seine besten Jeans  
und sein bestes Hemd anzog und sein störrisches, braunes Haar  
versuchte zu bändigen, das einfach nicht so liegen wollte, wie er es  
gerne hätte. Wo er doch heute besonders gut aussehen wollte, um bei  
Silvia einen guten Eindruck zu machen. Silvia, dachte er, du musst  
einfach meine Gefühle erwidern. Er war nun schon 23 Jahre alt und  
wollte endlich einmal Glück in der Liebe haben. Seine letzte  
Beziehung lag schon ein Jahr zurück. Er hatte das Singleleben so satt,  
wollte endlich mal die Richtige finden.

Mit klopfendem Herzen verließ er gegen halb zwölf, also viel zu früh,  
das Wohnheim und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg in die Innenstadt.  
Vor lauter Aufregung bemerkte er gar nicht, wie seltsam sich die  
Menschen um ihn herum aufführten. Auf der Straße liefen die  
ungewöhnlichsten Paare Händchen haltend an ihm vorbei, ein Postbote  
knutschte ungeniert eine Polizistin mitten auf der Straße, eine alte  
Dame und ein junger Rocker auf seinem Motorrad warfen sich  
verliebte Blicke zu. Sogar die zwei Hausfrauen, die plötzlich ihre  
Einkaufstaschen einfach auf den Boden warfen und sich stürmisch  
umarmten, nahm Vincent nicht wahr. Immer wieder tauchte ein  
seltsamer kleiner Mann mit langem Mantel, Sonnenbrille und Hut auf  
und verschwand gleich darauf wieder spurlos. Aber das merkte  
Vincent auch nicht.

Als er auf seinem Weg an einem großen Blumengeschäft vorbei kam,  
entschloss er sich spontan dazu, seiner Angebeteten einen Strauß  
Blumen zu kaufen. Also steuerte er den Eingang des Ladens an. Als er  
den Laden betrat, war nur ein weiterer Kunde, ein junger Mann, zu  
sehen, der jedoch mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt gerade mit der  
Floristin redete und so sein Auftauchen nicht registrierte. Gemächlich  
schlenderte er durch die Regale und beschaute sich die bunte, duftende  
Blumenpracht. Er musste sich ja nicht eilen, also ließ er sich Zeit.  
Da fiel ihm plötzlich ein Strauß mit rosafarbenen und gelben Lilien ins  
Auge. Der Strauß war hübsch gebunden mit ein wenig Grünzeug und  
silbernen Herzen geschmückt, auf denen in bunter Schrift "Alles Gute  
zum Valentinstag" stand. Das war der Richtige. Nicht zu auffallend  
und doch groß genug, um Eindruck zu schinden. Er fischte den Strauß  
aus dem Eimer, in dem er lag und ging an die Kasse, wo der andere  
Kunde gerade seinen Einkauf bezahlte. Dieser drehte sich nun um und  
blickte Vincent verdutzt an. Vincent erkannte in dem jungen Mann,  
der ihm gegenüber stand, sofort einen Studenten aus einem seiner  
Kurse.  
"Hey, du bist doch auch bei Professor Marx? Vincent, nicht war?",  
sprach der junge Mann ihn an.  
"Ja! Und du bist Jonas. Stimmt´s?"  
Bisher hatte Vincent nicht viel mit Jonas geredet. Der platinblonde,  
etwas jünger wirkende und in etwa gleichgroße Mann war sehr ruhig  
und zurückhalten, sagte nur etwas, wenn er gefragt wurde. Nicht, dass  
Jonas unscheinbar oder hässlich wäre, aber eben sehr unauffällig.  
Vincent war erstaunt, als Jonas, offensichtlich etwas redseliger als in  
der Uni, munter drauf losplauderte:  
"Der bin ich! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du meinen Namen kennst.  
Mich übersieht man nämlich gerne. Nicht, dass mich das stören würde,  
im Gegenteil, es ist ganz praktisch. So lassen mich die Professoren  
wenigstens in Ruhe."  
Jonas´ Blick fiel auf den Strauß Lilien, den Vincent in der Hand hielt  
und er sprach weiter:  
"Blumen für die Liebste?"  
Vincent lachte verlegen.  
"Noch nicht, aber ich hoffe, sie wird es bald sein. Und für wen sind  
deine Blumen?"  
"Tja, die Blumen sind Teil eines kläglichen Versuchs meine ziemlich  
kaputte Beziehung wieder zu kitten."  
Der Blonde seufzte theatralisch. Noch jemand, der kein Glück in der  
Liebe hat, dachte Vincent. Diese Tatsache erntete bei ihm gleich ein  
paar Sympathie-Punkte.  
"Na dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück dabei.",  
sagte er mitfühlend.  
"Danke! Dir auch!",  
erwiderte Jonas und lächelte schwach.  
".Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ein paar Blumen bei mir noch viel retten  
können."

Die beiden Studenten plauderten noch ein wenig, als eine weitere  
Person den Laden betrat. Ein seltsamer kleiner Mann mit Mantel,  
Brille und Hut. Sie schenkten ihm jedoch keine Beachtung und so  
entging ihnen auch, wie der Fremde etwas, dass wie ein Bogen aussah,  
aus seinem Mantel hervorzog und damit erst auf Vincent und dann auf  
Jonas zielte. Beide spürten nur plötzlich ein komisches Ziehen in der  
Herzgegend.

Vincent griff sich erschrocken an die Brust und schaute an sich  
herunter. Als er wieder zu Jonas aufschaute, blickte er diesem direkt in  
die Augen. Plötzlich durchfuhr ein unglaublich starkes Gefühl von  
Liebe und Verlangen seinen Körper. Ihm wurde kalt und heiß, seine  
Knie wurden ganz weich. Der Strauß Lilien glitt ihm aus der Hand und  
fiel auf den Boden. Das Erschreckende daran war, dass diese  
überwältigenden Gefühle keinem anderen als Jonas galten. Er konnte  
den Blick nicht von dessen Augen wenden, sie zogen ihn regelrecht  
magisch an. Ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können, näherte er sich  
dem Anderen, packte ihn, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn. Der Kuss  
wurde erwidert und noch mehr, Jonas schlang sogar die Arme um  
Vincents Hals.  
Die Verkäuferin starrte die beiden fassungslos an, dann zuckte sie mit  
den Achseln und murmelte:  
"Was für ein eigenartiger Valentinstag!"

*

Höchst zufrieden marschierte Agos aus dem Blumenladen. So viel  
Spaß hatte er schon seit Langem nicht mehr gehabt. Es machte wirklich  
einen Heidenspaß, wahllos irgendwelche Menschen mit Amors Pfeilen  
zu treffen und dann zu zusehen, was passierte. Viel mehr Spaß als  
Nymphen nachzustellen oder Bacchus, dem Gott des Weines, den Esel  
unter seinem dicken Hintern weg zuzaubern. Dabei störte ihn nicht  
einmal die Tatsache, dass er, im Gegensatz zu Amor, sich nicht  
unsichtbar machen und so von den Menschen gesehen werden konnte.  
Er hatte sich einfach gut getarnt, sodass keiner der Sterblichen seine  
pferdeähnlichen Beine und Hufe sowie seinen Schweif und seine Hörner  
am Kopf sehen konnten. Die Kleidung der Menschen gefiel dem Satyr  
wirklich gut und sie war wirklich praktisch als Tarnung. Vor allem die  
coole Sonnenbrille, die eigentlich für seine Tarnung nicht notwendig  
gewesen wäre, da seine Augen menschlich aussahen, hatte es Agos  
schwer angetan.  
"So, jetzt such ich mir eines der neuen Paare raus und schau mal was  
sie aus ihrem neuen Glück so machen.",  
sagte er zu sich selbst mit einem breiten Grinsen und flog rasch und  
unbemerkt davon.

*

Endlich ließ Vincent von Jonas´ Lippen ab. In seinem Kopf drehte sich  
alles und seine Gedanken überwarfen sich. Was um Himmels Willen  
passierte hier gerade? Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
"Es-Es tut mir leid! Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist.",  
stammelte er verlegen. Sein Gegenüber schien ebenfalls nach Worten  
zu suchen.  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. ",  
erwiderte er endlich, dann lächelte er verlegen und Vincent musste  
feststellen, dass ihn dieses Lächeln regelrecht verzauberte. Schnell  
blickte er weg, bevor seine Gefühle ihn wieder übermannten und er  
vielleicht wieder etwas Unüberlegtes tun würde.  
Silvia und die Verabredung mit ihr hatte er völlig vergessen. Er konnte  
nur noch an Jonas und dessen wunderschöne Augen denken. An dieses  
unglaubliche Glücksgefühl, das er verspürt hatte, als er Jonas gerade  
geküsst hatte. Ja, er hatte tatsächlich Jonas geküsst. Einen Mann! Und  
dazu auch noch einen ihn fast fremden. Seine Gedanken fuhren wieder  
Karussell.

"Ähm! Hast du schon was gegessen?"  
hörte er sich selbst sagen und das nur aus dem Wunsch heraus, noch  
etwas Zeit mit Jonas zu verbringen.  
"Nein!",  
antwortete der Blonde, fügte aber schnell noch hinzu:  
"Aber hier um die Ecke gibt es ein kleines Bistro. Wir könnten ja  
vielleicht dort einen Happen essen gehen."  
Ohne lange zu überlegen, nahm Vincent den Vorschlag an.  
Ein leichter Schauer durchflutete Vincent, als Jonas zaghaft seine  
Hand berührte, sie in seine schloss und freudig lächelnd mit ihm aus  
dem Laden spazierte.

Im Normalfall wäre es undenkbar gewesen, dass Vincent mit einem  
Mann Händchen haltend durch dir Straßen lief und das auch noch, als  
wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, aber an diesem Tag  
war überhaupt nichts normal. So trottete er neben Jonas her und genoss  
einfach nur die Nähe des Anderen.

An dem Bistro angekommen, mussten sie feststellen, dass dies wegen  
Renovierungsarbeiten vorübergehend geschlossen war.  
"So was blödes. Vorgestern war das doch noch offen.",  
sagte Jonas verärgert und versuchte durch die Scheibe der  
Eingangstüre im abgedunkelten Inneren des Bistros etwas zu  
erkennen. Wirklich blöd, dachte Vincent und überlegte angestrengt,  
was er jetzt machen sollte. Da fiel sein Blick auf einen Imbisstand, der  
sich ein paar Häuser weiter auf der anderen Straßenseite befand.  
"Was hältst du von Fastfood?"  
er zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Imbisstand.  
".Wir könnten uns das Zeug doch einpacken lassen und bei mir  
essen. Ich wohne nicht weit von hier. Ähm, ich hab auch Kaffee, wenn  
du welchen trinken willst."  
Er schaute Jonas fragend an. Zu seiner Überraschung - Oder eher: Zu  
seiner angenehmen Überraschung - fand Jonas die Idee toll. Er  
steuerte sofort den Imbisstand an und zog Vincent mit sich.

Klein und unaufgeräumt, aber mein.",  
kommentierte Vincent den Zustand seines Zimmers verlegen grinsend,  
als sie einige Zeit später im Wohnheim das Zimmer Nr. 807, Vincents  
Zimmer, betraten.  
"Mir gefällt´s. Ich wohne in einer WG, musst du wissen und das  
nervt."  
Jonas stand ein wenig verloren in Vincents Zimmer und blickte sich  
darin um.  
"Wieso? Das muss doch cool sein. Bestimmt ist dein Zimmer viel  
größer als meins.",  
antwortete Vincent, während er seinen Schreibtischstuhl von dem  
Papierkram befreite, der sich darauf stapelte, ihn dann an einen kleinen  
Tisch schob, an dem nur ein einsamer, dazu passender Stuhl lehnte  
und dann Jonas mit einer Handbewegung aufforderte sich zu setzten.  
Jonas kam der Aufforderung nach und sagte dann mit einem leidenden  
Gesichtsausdruck:  
"Nicht, wenn du so nervige Mitbewohner hast, wie ich. Du hast keine  
Minute Ruhe vor denen."  
"Meinst du, das wäre hier besser? Hier klopft ständig jemand an deiner  
Tür und will irgendwas von dir."  
Vincent verstellte die Stimme und fuhr fort:  
"Vincent, hast du die Aufgabe vom Marx heute verstanden? - Vince,  
hast du noch Kaffee? Meiner ist alle. - Hey, Vincent, ist Tobie bei dir?  
So geht das jeden Tag."  
Er verdrehte die Augen. Jonas musste lachen.  
"Soll ich uns Kaffee machen?",  
fragte Vincent und fing an, eifrig in seiner provisorischen Küche,  
bestehend aus einem Schrank und einer Elektro-Herdplatte, herum  
zuwerkeln.  
"Ja bitte. Wenn's geht mit viel Milch."  
Vincent fütterte seine Senseo-Kaffeemaschine, die er von seiner  
Mutter dieses Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte, und setzte sich  
dann seinem Gast gegenüber. Eine Weile saßen Vincent und Jonas nur  
schweigend da. Blickten einander an und sinnierten darüber, wie es  
sein konnte, dass der andere ihn so sehr anzog. Sie rührten das Essen,  
dass sie von dem Imbisstand mitgebracht hatten nicht an.  
Wahrscheinlich dachten sie gar nicht mehr daran.

Das Gurgeln der Kaffeemaschine wurde lauter und verstummte dann.  
Vincent stand wieder auf, nahm die dampfenden Tassen aus der  
Maschine heraus, ging zu Jonas und reichte ihm eine davon.  
Mit gesenktem Blick nahm Jonas sie an sich. Dabei berührten sich ihre  
Finger und sofort loderte in Vincent wieder das Verlangen auf, Jonas  
zu packen, an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Wenn er mich jetzt noch  
mit seinen wunderschönen Augen ansieht, garantiere ich für nichts,  
dachte Vincent mit klopfendem Herzen. Jonas kam ihm zuvor. Er sah  
auf, stellte die Tasse ab, nahm Vincents Tasse an sich und stellte sie  
ebenfalls auf den Tisch, dann nahm er Vincents Hand in die seine und  
zog ihn an sich, sodass dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf Jonas  
Schoß landete. Er strich sanft über Vincents Wange und flüsterte mit  
zitternder Stimme:  
"Ich habe auf einmal gar keinen Durst mehr.",  
dann küsste er Vincent leidenschaftlich und fordernd.  
Da war es um Vincents Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Wenn er jetzt  
nicht seinen Gefühlen folgte, würde er explodieren. Er stand auf, zog  
Jonas mit sich und schob ihn dann mit sanfter Gewalt in Richtung  
Bett. Dort angekommen, ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und zog Jonas  
mit sich. Küssend zerrten sie sich hastig gegenseitig die Kleider vom  
Leib. Überschütten einander mit Küssen und Liebkosungen.  
Als Jonas dann plötzlich zur Sache kommen wollte, hielt Vincent  
abrupt inne und flüsterte ein wenig ängstlich:  
"Ich habe noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen."  
Jonas blickte erstaunt drein.  
"Oh, ich dachte, du wärst bi.",  
"Nein. Das heißt, ich dachte bisher immer, ich wäre es nicht."  
Vincent lächelte verlegen.  
"Ich schon.",  
entgegnete Jonas mit einem leichten Grinsen und fuhr dann fort:  
"Also lehn dich zurück und genieße es einfach."  
Sanft drückte er Vincent in die Kissen und legte los.

So erlebte Vincent den heißesten Sex, den er je gehabt hatte und das  
mit einem Mann. Aber das war ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal. In  
diesem Moment war er einfach nur der glücklichste Mensch auf der  
Welt.

*

"Herr Amor! Herr Amor! Ist Herr Amor irgendwo hier?"  
Ganz außer Atem eilte Merkur, der römische Götterbote, durch den Ballsaal.  
Dabei rempelte er versehendlich Triton an, den Meeresgott und Sohn  
von Poseidon. Die geflügelten Schuhe, die er trug, waren auf festem  
Boden einfach zu schwer zu lenken und die Wasserpfütze um Tritons  
Fischleib war zu rutschig gewesen. Er entschuldigte sich tausendmal  
bei dem grimmig dreinschauenden Meeresgott und rannte dann weiter.  
Amor, der gerade mit der bezaubernden Flora, Göttin der Blumen und  
Blüten, eine kesse Sohle aufs Bankett legte und ihr zusäuselte, was für  
ein bezauberndes Kleid sie trug - Dies bestand nur aus Blumen und  
Blättern und bedeckte nur spärlich ihre weiblichen Reize - schaute  
überrascht auf, als er seinen Namen rufen hörte.  
"Ich bin hier. Was ist denn los?"  
Merkur blieb vor Amor stehen und rang nach Luft. Als er sich  
einigermaßen wieder erholt hatte, sprach er:  
"Sie müssen unbedingt mitkommen! Auf der Erde herrscht ein totales  
Chaos. Irgendjemand missbraucht Ihr Arbeitswerkzeug aufs  
Schändlichste."  
"Bei Jupiter! Ich habe meinen Pfeil und Bogen zu Hause  
liegengelassen!",  
rief Amor erschrocken aus. Wer würde sich wohl einfach sein  
Arbeitswerkzeug nehmen und damit was Dummes anstellen?, fragte er  
sich.  
"Wer könnte es wohl sein, der sich einfach Ihr Arbeitswerkzeug  
nimmt und damit so etwas Dummes anstellt?",  
hörte er seine Gedanken fast wortgleich aus Merkurs Mund.  
"Das kann nur Agos sein!"  
"Der Satyr? Wie kommen sie denn auf den, Herr Amor?"  
Der Götterbote schaute Amor überrascht an.  
"Das erkläre ich dir auf dem Weg zur Erde."  
Amor verabschiedete sich höflich, aber hastig von seiner  
Tanzpartnerin und eilte dann, Merkur mit sich hinterher ziehend, den  
Ballsaal.

*

Erschöpft und glücklich lagen die beiden Studenten auf dem Bett.  
Nackt, ineinander verschlungen, und dösten  
zufrieden vor sich hin. Diese Idylle wurde jedoch gestört, als es  
plötzlich laut an Vincents Zimmertür klopfte.  
"Vince? Bist du da? Alter, es ist wichtig!",  
rief eine Männerstimme.  
"Es hat an der Tür geklopft",  
murmelte Jonas verschlafen.  
"Hmmm.soll es doch.",  
erwiderte Vincent brummend und rührte sich nicht.  
"Vielleicht ist es wirklich wichtig."  
"Na und!",  
erwiderte Vincent und kuschelte sich noch enger an Jonas.  
Jonas ließ jedoch nicht locker. Er schob Vincent von sich und wickelte  
sich dann alleine in die Bettdecke.  
"Geh schon!"  
Maulend stand Vincent auf, zog sich seine Jeans über, schlürfte an die  
Tür und öffnete sie nur soweit, dass er hindurch treten konnte.  
"Ich hoffe für dich, es ist was wirklich Wichtiges, Marcel.",  
maulte er den jungen, rothaarigen und ziemlich dünnen Mann an, der  
vor der Tür stand und Vincent verwundert anblickte. Vincents  
zerzaustes Haar und sein freier Oberkörper ließ ihn sofort Schlüsse  
ziehen, dass Vincent gerade aus dem Bett kam.  
"Oh, habe ich dich gestört? Hast du etwa Damenbesuch? Hey, ist etwa  
deine angebetete Silvia bei dir."  
Er grinste breit und zwinkerte dann viel sagend.  
"Ähm.Nein. Nicht Silvia."  
stotterte Vincent und bekam einen knallroten Kopf.  
"Na, geht mich ja nix an. Ich wollte dich auch nur fragen, ob du."  
Marcel verstummte und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund  
Jonas an, der plötzlich an der Tür auftauchte, ebenfalls nur mit einer  
Jeans bekleidet und mit zerrupften Haaren.  
"Hi, Marcel! Du sag mal Vincent, wo ist denn hier das Klo?",  
sagte Jonas mit unschuldigem Blick.  
"Äh.Hallo Jonas.",  
erwiderte der Rothaarige den Gruß, nachdem er seinen Mund wieder  
zu bekam.  
Vincent wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken oder am besten noch  
unsichtbar geworden, so peinlich war ihm die Situation. Warum  
musste auch ausgerechnet jetzt sein Kumpel Marcel hier auftauchen?  
"Die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite.",  
antwortete er auf Jonas Frage.  
"Was wolltest du mich fragen?",  
fragte er dann hastig seinen Kumpel, der nun wieder mit offenem  
Mund Jonas hinterher guckte - der es wiederum ziemlich eilig hatte  
aufs Klo zu kommen - um diesen wieder von Jonas abzulenken.  
"Ähm.ja, also, ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du nachher noch auf die  
Valentinstags-Party von Andrea kommst?"  
erklärte Marcel, immer noch nach Fassung ringend.  
"Mal sehen! - War das alles? Mir wird nämlich langsam kalt hier  
draußen auf dem Flur."  
Vincent wollte dieser Situation so schnell wie möglich entfliehen.  
"Eigentlich ja.",  
erwiderte Marcel und bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, hatte Vincent  
ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallt und ein:  
"Man sieht sich!",  
durch die verschlossene Tür zu gerufen.  
"Hey, warte mal! Was is´n los? Was läuft da zwischen dir und  
Jonas?",  
rief Marcel verärgert aus, doch er bekam keine Antwort.  
Nach ein paar Minuten gab er es auf und trollte sich. Unfähig das  
gerade Gesehene zu verstehen.  
"Was für ein eigenartiger Valentinstag.",  
murmelte er und da war er nicht der erste gewesen, der das sagte.

Kurze Zeit später kam Jonas wieder zurück.  
"Ich bin's!",  
rief er und klopfte an Vincents Tür. Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit am  
Türrahmen gelehnt und versucht sich zu beruhigen. Was sollte er  
Marcel sagen, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal wegen Jonas ausfragte und  
er wusste, dass Marcel das tun würde. Marcel war viel zu neugierig,  
um das Gesehene auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Er öffnete Jonas die Tür  
und schloss sie schnell wieder hinter ihm. Jonas bemerkte Vincents  
verstörten Blick.  
"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich konnte es nicht mehr einhalten. Ich hab dich  
damit in eine blöde Situation geritten. Sorry!",  
entschuldigte er sich kleinlaut und senkte den Kopf. Vincent schlang  
die Arme um den Blonden und drückte ihn fest an sich. Er vergrub  
sein Gesicht in Jonas´ wohlduftendes, goldenes Haar, was ihn  
ungemein beruhigte. So bescheuert es klang, er fühlte sich in Jonas´  
Armen geborgen und beruhigte sich wieder.  
"Denk jetzt bitte nicht, dass ich mich dafür schäme, was wir getan  
haben."  
"Hey, ist schon gut. Auf diese Art hätte es Marcel nun wirklich nicht  
erfahren sollen. Das ist doch klar.",  
unterbrach Jonas ihn mit sanfter Stimme.  
"Was wollte er eigentlich von dir?"  
"Ach, da steigt eine Party bei Andrea und er wollte mich fragen, ob ich  
hinkomme.",  
erklärte Vincent und vergrub sein Gesicht noch tiefer in Jonas´ Haar.  
"Ach, die Party! Die hätte ich jetzt völlig vergessen! Andrea hat mich  
heute Morgen auch dazu eingeladen. Willst du denn hin gehen?",  
Jonas löste sich aus der Umarmung und schaute Vincent fragend an.  
"Nicht wirklich. Ich würde lieber noch ein wenig der Realität  
entfliehen und mit dir hier in meinem Zimmer bleiben.",  
erklärte dieser. Jonas lächelte verständnisvoll.  
"Eigentlich zieht es mich auch nicht sonderlich da hin. Meine  
Fast-Exfreundin wird sicher auch da sein und die muss ich nicht  
unbedingt treffen... ",  
erwiderte er und machte ein finsteres Gesicht.  
"Ich hätte da eine gute Idee, wie wir uns die Zeit hier vertreiben  
könnten.",  
kicherte Vincent plötzlich. Er schaute Jonas mit einem eindeutigen  
Blick an und begann grinsend an dessen Jeansknöpfe herum  
zufummeln. Jonas lachte auf und sagte dann neckend:  
"Hey, du bist ja ein ganz Schlimmer."  
Dann half er ihm beim Ausziehen, damit es schneller ging.  
Sie schafften es gerade so ins Bett, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer  
Leidenschaft hingaben.

*

An einem abgelegenen Plätzchen inmitten von Paris, der Stadt der  
Liebe, saß ein seltsam gekleideter Mann in einem kleinen Bistro und  
beobachtete amüsiert ein Paar, das einen Tisch weiter von ihm saß.  
Kein Paar, das man an jeder Ecke beobachten konnte. Ganz und gar  
nicht. Der Mann war ein typischer Künstlertyp, mit bunt gestricktem  
Pulli, Franzosenkappe und Schnurrbart. Die Frau jedoch war gekleidet  
wie eine Karrierefrau. Die Haare streng in einem Knoten  
zusammengebunden und der schicke Anzug in einem dezenten beige  
gehalten.  
"Oh, mon chéri, isch liebe disch.",  
säuselte der Mann und küsste die manikürte Hand der Frau.  
So gut wie an diesem Tag hatte Agos sich wirklich seit Langem nicht  
mehr amüsiert. Glucksend dachte er an die vielen Paare, die er  
zusammengebracht hatte und die dadurch entstandenen Katastrophen,  
die er beobachten durfte. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was ihm  
am besten gefallen hatte. Ach, sie waren einfach alle zu köstlich  
gewesen, diese Menschen.  
Plötzlich stellte sich jemand in sein Blickfeld, sodass er seine  
momentanen Versuchsobjekte nicht mehr sehen konnte. Überrascht  
sah er auf und erschrak fürchterlich.  
"Agos, du nichtsnutziger Dämon!",  
brüllte Amor ihn an.  
"Oh, oh!",  
entfuhr es Agos. Wo kommt der denn auf einmal her? Ich denk, der ist  
in Griechenland, dachte er bestürzt. Ohne lange zu überlegen, sprang  
er auf und eilte aus dem Cafe. Doch auf der Straße rannte er Merkur  
direkt in die Arme.  
"Wo willst du denn so schnell hin?",  
fragte dieser und funkelte ihn böse an. Sofort war auch Amor zur  
Stelle.  
"Wie konntest du nur? Weißt du was für ein Chaos du angerichtet  
hast?"  
Amor war wirklich mächtig wütend.  
"Ach, komm! Ich wollte doch nur ein bisschen Spaß haben. Spätestens  
bis zum Ende des Tages hätte ich doch alles wieder rückgängig  
gemacht. Ehrlich!",  
verteidigte der Feld- und Walddämon sich eifrig und grinste. Als sein  
Freund ihn dennoch wütend anfunkelte, erfror sein Grinsen sofort  
wieder.  
"Ach ja? Dann fang am besten gleich damit an! Wo hast du mit diesem  
groben Unfug angefangen? Du weißt doch hoffentlich, dass du den  
Zauber der Pfeile nur in der gleichen Reihenfolge lösen kannst, wie du  
ihn angewendet hast? Also musst du bei deinen ersten "Opfern"  
anfangen.",  
mischte sich nun Merkur ein und stemmte dabei die Arme in die  
Hüften.  
"Öh, im guten alten Rom, glaub ich.",  
antwortete Agos nun ziemlich kleinlaut.  
"Worauf wartest du dann noch? Ab nach Rom und keine Müdigkeit  
aufweisen!"  
Amor hob von der Erde ab und zog seinen dämonischen Freund mit  
sich. Merkur steuerte jedoch eine andere Richtung an.  
"Kommst du denn nicht mit?",  
fragte Amor überrascht.  
"Nein! Ich muss erst einmal dem Rat der Götter Bericht erstatten.",  
antwortete dieser und verschwand in den Wolken. Das auch noch,  
dachte Agos und seine Laune hatte einen absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht.  
Das wird bestimmt ein Nachspiel haben. Kraftlos flog er Amor  
hinterher und ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

*

Mittlerweile war es schon Abend geworden. Draußen war es dunkel  
und nur ein paar Kerzen beleuchtete Vincents kleines Zimmer. Jonas  
und Vincent saßen auf dem Bett, Vincent hatte die Arme um Jonas  
gelegt, der sich an ihn gelehnt hatte und sie aßen die Hamburger, die  
sie am Mittag noch verschmäht hatten und die natürlich schon kalt  
waren. Aus einem kleinen, tragbaren Fernseher, der auf der Kommode  
gegenüber vom Bett stand, trällerte Popmusik von einem Musiksender.  
"Vincent, ich muss dir was sagen!",  
fing Jonas plötzlich an. Vincent wendete seinen Blick vom Fernseher  
zu Jonas.  
"Was denn, mein Goldlöckchen?",  
neckte er ihn liebevoll und nippte an seiner Coladose, die er auch am  
Mittag an dem Imbiss besorgt hatte. Jonas musste grinsen, wurde dann  
aber wieder ernst und sprach leise:  
"Vincent, ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"  
"Jonas.!?",  
brachte der Angesprochene nur hervor.  
"Ich weiß, es klingt übereilt und völlig irrational, wir kennen uns ja  
gerade mal einen Tag, ich meine, wir haben uns schon so oft gesehen  
und doch nicht gekannt - bis heute. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so  
viel für jemanden empfunden, wie für dich. Wenn es so etwas wie  
Liebe auf den ersten Blick gibt, dann habe ich das offensichtlich heute  
erlebt.",  
fuhr Jonas fort. Vincents Gesicht brannte, ein warmer Schauer  
durchfuhr ihn, als er diese Worte aus Jonas´ Mund hörte. Im wurde  
schlagartig klar, dass er genauso empfand und so ließ er einen lauten  
Seufzer hören und sagte:  
"Hätte mir heute Morgen jemand gesagt, dass ich diese Worte jemals  
einmal zu einem Mann sagen würde, ich hätte ihn ausgelacht. So  
absurd hätte das für mich geklungen, doch jetzt.Jonas, ich liebe dich  
auch! Ja, es muss Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen sein, anders  
kann ich mir meine starken Gefühle für dich nicht erklären."  
Jonas Augen glänzten, als er Vincent anblickte und liebevoll  
anlächelte. Er nahm Vincents Hand in die seine, streichelte sie sanft  
und erwiderte.  
"Oh, Vince! Und dabei wissen wir noch so wenig voneinander. Hast  
du zum Beispiel Geschwister? Was ist dein Lieblingsgericht und wo  
bist du aufgewachsen? Wie werden deine Freunde darauf reagieren?  
Meine Freunde wissen, dass ich auch auf Männer stehe, aber deine?"  
Vincent drückte den blonden, jungen Mann in seinen Armen noch  
fester an sich und flüsterte ihm sanft ins Ohr:  
"Morgen! Lass uns morgen darüber reden. Heute möchte ich einfach  
nur mit dir zusammen sein."  
"Aber.",  
protestierte Jonas. Vincent küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und zwang ihn  
dadurch zum schweigen, dann erklärte er:  
"Wenn sie wirkliche Freunde sind, werden sie es akzeptieren. Sie  
werden es müssen, denn ich werde dich nicht mehr hergeben."  
Darauf bombardierte Jonas ihn mit Küssen, die den anderen den Atem  
raubte und sie fielen wieder übereinander her.

*

Müde und schlecht gelaunt trottete Agos neben seinen wütenden  
Freund Amor und einem ernst dreinblickenden Merkur her.  
"Die beiden Studenten sind die Letzten gewesen, die ich mit den  
Liebespfeilen beschossen habe.",  
erklärte er mit gesenktem Kopf, als er die Gänge des  
Studentenwohnheims durchquerte. Für die Studenten sah es so aus, als  
lief ein komisch gekleideter Mann durch die Gänge und redete mit sich  
selbst, denn nur er war für sie sichtbar.  
"Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?"  
fragte Amor genervt. So hatte er sich seinen Urlaubstag ganz und gar  
nicht vorgestellt. Es hatte den ganzen restlichen Tag gedauert bei all  
den Paaren, die nicht zusammen gehörten den Zauber der Pfeile zu  
neutralisieren. Nun war es schon fast Mitternacht und er wollte nur  
noch nach Hause. Hätte er doch nur besser auf sein Arbeitswerkzeug  
aufgepasst, dann würde er jetzt, den Bauch voll mit Ambrosia, mit  
Eros auf einer bequemen Wolke hocken und fachsimpeln. Agos nickte  
zustimmend. Merkur, der im Auftrag der Götter zurückgekommen war  
und aufpassen sollte, dass die "Räumungsarbeiten" richtig ausgeführt  
wurden, schaute Agos skeptisch an.

Plötzlich blieb Agos vor einer Zimmertür im achten Stock des  
Wohnheimgebäudes, an dem die Nummer "807" stand, stehen und  
meinte:  
"Da müssten sie drin sein."  
Eine Handbewegung des Gottes der Liebe reichte und die Tür sprang  
wie von selbst auf. Amor und Merkur, die ja unsichtbar waren,  
schwebten achtlos vor Agos in das Zimmer hinein, blieben vor einem  
großen Bett, das sich darin befand, stehen und warteten auf Agos.  
Vorsichtig betrat auch er das kleine Zimmer und gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
In dem Bett lagen Vincent und Jonas, eng aneinander gekuschelt und  
schliefen fest.  
"Sind das wirklich die zwei Jungs aus dem Blumenladen?",  
fragte Amor skeptisch.  
"Ja, ganz sicher!",  
versicherte der Satyr und bekräftigte seine Worte noch mit einem  
heftigen Nicken.  
"Wirklich?",  
fragte Amor ein zweites Mal.  
"Wirklich! Wieso glaubt ihr mir denn nicht?"  
"Ja, wieso glauben wir ihm nicht?"  
wollte nun auch Merkur wissen.  
"Weil.",  
erklärte Amor und blickte erst Agos und dann Merkur an.  
".die beiden zusammengehören."  
Agos und Merkur schauten Amor überrascht an.  
"Es sollte zwar noch ein wenig dauern, bis sie zueinander finden, aber  
wo sie sich nun schon besser kennen gelernt haben."  
Amor grinste und zeigte auf das zerwühlte Bett, das für sich sprach.  
".können wir es auch dabei belassen."  
Er streckte sich und fügte dann noch hinzu:  
"Dann wäre ja alles erledigt und ich kann endlich heim, nicht war?"  
Ohne auf die Antwort der zwei Anderen zu warten, schwebte er aus  
dem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg gen Himmel.  
"Und was jetzt?",  
fragte Agos den Himmelsboten etwas ratlos.  
"Jetzt, mein übermütiger Dämon, haben wir Feierabend!",  
antwortete dieser, schob Agos vor sich her aus dem Zimmer und  
schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Plötzlich schreckte Jonas aus seinem Schlaf auf.  
"Vincent?",  
flüsterte er.  
"Mir war so, als hätte ich Stimmen gehört."  
Vincent blinzelte verschlafen, schaute sich um, dann küsste er den  
Blonden sanft auf die Stirn und kuschelte sich noch enger an den ihn.  
"Da ist nichts. Schlaf ruhig weiter, Schatz!"

 

Happy End

 

(1)  
Satyrn sind in der griechisch-römischen Sage lüsterne, wilde,  
übermütige Feld- und Walddämonen. Satyrn sind halb Menschen, halb  
pferdegestaltig, mit zottiger Behaarung, Bocksbeinen, Hufen, Hörnern  
und Schweif. Sie sind Begleiter des Dionysos. Sie sind immer  
übermütig, treiben immer Unfug und stellen gerne Nymphen nach.

(2)  
Meine persönliche Vorstellung von Amors Pfeil und Bogen. ^^


End file.
